Kung fu panda truth or dare
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: When the furious five and the dragon warrior play a game of truth or dare it somehow ends in tears


The Furious Five and the Dragon warrior had been given the day off as shifu the grandmaster of the Jade palace had set off to enhance his spiritual elsewhere and had told them not to train as he needed to replace the seven swinging clubs that Tigress had demolished. They were all outside sitting and bored out of their minds."B-O-R-E-D" Po groaned."We all are po" Tigress spoke ."HOW ABOUT WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"Mantis said enthusiastically."NO I AM NOT PARTICIPATING IN A CHILDISH GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE"Tigress adamantly refused and crossed her arms."AAAWWWWW!is kitty a scaredy cat"Mantis and Monkey growled viciously and snapped"FINE!"she sighed in defeat as the six of them gathered had found a board with a pointer in her wardrobe."OKAY LET THE GAME COMMENCE!"Po anounced with his fanboy enthusiasm.

Viper used her tail to spin the first landed on po."Po truth or dare"crane said with a sly tone in his voice." DARE!"Po yelled while pumping his fist in the then giggled and said"okay i dare you to call tigress my sweet tiger lily and lotus blossom all day"Everyone burst out laughing and Po and Tigress went a vibrant shade of twisted the pointer and this time it landed on Tigress. "Tigress truth or dare"Po chuckled."I GO FOR DARE SINCE I AM NOT A SCARDY CAT"she shot a death glare at mantis and monkey."TIGRESS! SINCE I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU DO ANYTHING FEMENINE I DARE YOU TO WEAR TO WEAR A DRESS AND DO THE CATWALK!"Everyone was shocked including Tigress herself."I except your dare and i will be right back!"she ran out inside into her room to get dressed and they all waited in anticipation.  
Then suddenly a womanly figure appeared in the doorway and it was none other than Tigress in a stunning Scarlet red dress and was detailed with stepped outside with her paws on her hips and performed. They watched in awe especially Po who finally said"WOW TIGRESS YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AND HOT AND...!"just then he realised what he said and threw his big paws over his mouth and monkey and Mantis snickered uncontrollably and started singing"PO AND TIGRESS SIT IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Tigress heard them and gave them a growl as a sign of both gulped and instantly shut up. Tigress and Po both blushed for the second time that day and with that Tigress ran to her room and got out of those clothes and they resumed to playing truth or dare.

viper once again spun the pointer and this time landed on mantis."Mantis truth or dare".Tigress said as she knew she could get revenge on him."um i pick truth"Mantis said with slight hesitation .Tigress said with a smirk on her face"Mantis What is the most embarrassing moment that had occurred in your life".The five and po grinned and all eyes were on him. Mantis was blushing like his cheeks were on fire."um...well my grandma because she is really old she thought i was a woman so she gave me ...well i dont have to finish off because you all know what im refering to!.She then gave me a lecture on womens stuff shall i say".When mantis was done he observed everyones facial the expected all cried with laughter and by the end of it they were not crying from laughter but from stomach pains from laughing."THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT THE AWSOME BUG IN CHINA"Mantis yelled getting into a kung fu stance.

viper once again spun the pointer and the unfortunate person was monkey."YYEESSS! REVENGE!"Mantis celebrated as he was the one who asked monkey truth or dare .he nervously replied "Dare!"."WOW MONKEY YOUR BRAVE FOR CHOOSING DARE,IM GLAD IM NOT YOU RIGHT NOW!"crane whispperd unencouragingly as Mantis eyes lit up with pride and joy as he had thought of the perfect Dare and with that he said"Monkey i dare you to wear these pink flowery clothes all day and change your name to melanie".Mantis pulled out a pink flowered top that said I LOVE PINK and he then pulled out a pair of hot pink trousers which had hearts all over them .Everyone was laughing so hard even tigress was crying with tears of laughter as were all of them. He groaned and went to change but not long afterwards he went outside very embarrassed as they were all teased with him making him turn into a tomato each time ."OH MONKEY I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!".Mantis cackled while crying with they had subsided and viper used her tail to flick the pointer .The lucky person was...Crane.

"So Crane Truth or dare"Monkey said casually."I pick dare!"crane spoke."hhmmmm this will be intresting"The primate said mischievously rubbing his chin until he thought of it."I dare you to dance to a love song with viper".They all lightly snickered and both crane and viper were devoured with switched the music on and a harmonious and romantic song played . Crane danced with viper who was doing an elegant ribbon dance and crane doing graceful actions with his wings .When they finished they all cheered and they both slightly blushed but smiled at each other.

By Now they were all hungry so Po had made some noodle soup for the five and himself then they resumed back to their used her tail to flick the pointer and it landed on Po again."Po truth or dare!"Crane said in competitive tone in his voice."I think im gonna go with truth"Po said slightly apprehensive."Po How long have you had a crush on Tigress and before you became dragon warrior why was Tigress your favourite out of us".With that Po answered"well um ii sort of had a crush on her since i was 5 and um obviously she was my favourite cuz she was the strongest,boldest and you know she is awesome ."When he finished he was looking down while everyone else went"AAAAAAAWWWWW!"."Do you still have a crush on her po"viper said"yeah but ya know i dunno if she likes me back though cuz im just a fat panda and not worthy of someone like her".

Tigress just stayed quiet until she spoke"Po im the one who is not worthy of you because im a children at the orphanage always called me monster because of my develish amber eyes and strength".No wonder my parents abandoned me at the orphanage".When she was done they all stared at her in desblief.

."First of all your eyes are not develish they are beautiful and unique,secondly,-y-our really an orphan?"Po said in disbelief .She nodded sadly .Po decided it was time to tell what had happened to him as it was similar to tigress."Well um... im sorry to hear that because the same sort of thing happened to me. Long ago soothsayer told shen he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white if he continued on his dark set out to change his fate by...Killing every single Panda!...Including my mom and dad!.I only remember blood,fire,screaming and the last thing i remember is my mom putting me in a radish basket and kissing me on the forhead"."She hugged me and ran away".All i heard was her screaming and blood splatter everywhere"."I could hear Shens evil laughter as his mission was accomplished".Po was now in tears."My mum saved me and ...ITS ALL MY FAULT.I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE AND ALL THOSE PANDAS WERE MASSACRED SO THEY COULD SAVE ME! THERE IS NO POINT OF ME LIVING!".Po was now furious with himself and cursing himself.

Everyone gasped in horror and were devastated by Pos tragic past. viper then asked"HE KILLED EVERYONE?".Po nodded and had his head could not take it and she ran up to him and embraced him with a friendly buried her head into his fur and they both cried on eachother.

Mantis whispered"Wow!Who would have thought a game of truth or dare could end like this!"Everyone nodded in agreement and watched Tigress and Po comfort one lifted her head still embracing po and quietly said."I'm so sorry!"Po smiled weakly and wiped the tears off her face and then Po replied "I'm sorry to"."you dont deserve that kind of treatment especially you ...my lotus blossom".Po said remembering cranes dare. Tigress could only smile and say "thanks po".For the second time that they all went "AAAAWWWW!"Even the boys were sympathetic about it. Then Mantis cries"AAWW! its a family moment".They all glared at him to find he was actually in allall looked at him with a confused look."What?Cant a guy get emotional sometimes geez!.They could only snicker at the bug and watch as tigress and po built a strong friendship that can not be broken.

**THE END**

**This is my first fanfic so plz be you have any requests i will happily fulfil them as soon as possible!plz R&R.**


End file.
